The Real Me
by Charmed Shannon
Summary: What if Phoebe wasn't who anyone, even herself, thought she was? Plus, what if she knew Cole a long, (long) time ago? Please r/r.


Set after any show from Death Takes a Halliwell to Sin Francisco  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you don't recognize.   
  
  
The Real Me  
  
Phoebe woke suddenly from a dream. She had sat up so quickly that Prue, who was in the doorway, asked, "Pheebs? Are you ok?"  
"I think I just had a premonition." She replied confused.  
"What about?" asked Piper, who was next to Prue.  
"I was in the park and I was talking to someone and then, she laughed and shimmered and I just smiled and walked away." Phoebe told them.  
"Well, if you were talking to a demon and it shimmered right in front of you, then I don't think it was a premonition." Piper said and then, left.  
Prue smiled and followed.  
Phoebe sat there looking confused as Cole shimmered in, "Hey." He said. She jumped. "Wow. Your jumpy today."  
"Yeah." She said as he leaned over and kissed her.  
"Breakfast?" Cole asked giving her his hand to help her up.  
"Downstairs." Phoebe said, walking out of the room.  
  
They ate breakfast with Piper, Prue and Leo and then Phoebe said, "I just gotta go to the Library for a while. I'll be back soon." Phoebe got up and kissed Cole good-bye, and then she left.  
"So... see ya." Cole smiled.  
"What's he up to?" Prue looked at Piper and Leo.  
Leo laughed and Piper and Prue joined in.  
  
Phoebe walked through the doors of the Historical Center, "Excuse me?"  
The worker looked up and smiled, "Hi. I'm Chase, may I help you?"  
"Yeah, I need information on someone. She's an ancestor of mine." Phoebe said.  
"This way." He said. She followed him.  
  
Piper was reading some paper work for the club when Leo orbed in and scared her, "Ouch!" She screamed. She got a paper cut.  
"Here." Leo said as he healed her. Then he became serious, "Listen 'They' told me that this witch has cast a spell that is fatal to all witches who are part demon."  
"So..." Piper looked confused.  
"That's the bad part." Leo told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked Chase.  
"Positive." He said, "She was born on May 22nd 1885. He father, Matt Banks, was a successful businessman who had died when she was ten. Her mother, Tara, took care of her until she was 18, which is when her mother died. And then..." Chase looked up, "There's nothing left. No date of death, nothing. That's strange." He smiled.  
"Thanks." Phoebe smiled and started to walk away, but instead she turned around and asked, "What was her mother's maiden name?"  
Chase looked at his papers and said, "Halliwell."  
Phoebe left.  
  
Piper walked through the door to the manor, "And when were you gonna tell us?"  
"Piper, it's not like I knew this the whole time." Leo replied.  
"Ok. Well, lets wait till Phoebe gets home." Piper calmed down a little.  
They walked through the house into the kitchen. Prue came home five min. later and Cole shimmered in looking for Phoebe to talk, "Take a number." Piper said.  
Phoebe ran up the steps into the manor, "Guys! Guys!" Phoebe yelled. Piper, Prue, Leo and Cole ran into the hall, just to see Phoebe collapse.  
"Phoebe." They all said. Cole carried her over to the living room couch and put her down. "What happened?" He asked.  
Leo looked down and Piper looked at Leo. "Well, there is this girl who is witch part demon and she wanted to get back at someone so she cast a spell to make any other witch part demon either just collapse or even die."  
"What's that got to do with Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
Leo looked over at Cole. He sat down next to Phoebe and put his head down, "Oh God."  
"You remember now don't you?" Leo said. Cole looked over at him and nodded.   
"What? Ok am I now the only one who doesn't know?" Prue asked.  
Leo nodded and said, "Prue, Phoebe's not your sister. She is part demon and... I think you should see for yourself." He said. He walked over to Phoebe and said something. Suddenly a white light came from Phoebe's hand and it opened. The light made it's way to the T.V. and surrounded the screen. "It will look like a movie. The time lapses are just things that aren't important." He looked over at the screen, "This is 1891 and Phoebe is about 6 years old." He stopped and the screen started showing a girl. Leo was right it was just like a movie.  
One the screen there was a girl just standing there, "Tara!" Someone called.  
She turned around and yelled, "Yeah, Matt?"  
"Come on!" Matt said, "Kali's gonna be here any minute."  
"Ok!" Tara called, "Phoebe! Time to come in!"  
"Ok mom!" Phoebe turned around, "Ok, so tomorrow we meet here again. Right?"  
"Right!" A little boy said, "See ya, Phoebe!" He yelled, running to his mother.  
"See ya Cole!" She yelled back. "Mom? Is aunt Kali really coming?"  
"Yes she is baby." Tara said and smiled.  
  
10 years later flashed across the screen. They saw Phoebe. She looked just like she did now just she was younger. "Phoebe!" They saw Cole, who looked the same, in the background.   
Phoebe turned around, "Cole!" She ran over to him and he picked her up and spun her around, "I've missed you." She smiled.  
"I've missed you too." Cole smiled back. She hugged him, so that her head was on his shoulder. He put her down and asked, "How's your mom doing?"  
"She's ok. Could be better, but ok." Phoebe frowned.  
"Hey listen, I'm sorry about your dad." He frowned, "When I heard about it, it had already been two years."   
"So, that would make it six years that he's been dead right?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yep." Cole sighed. He ran his hand through his hair.  
Phoebe looked at him and he looked back. She smiled and he picked her up and spun her around again.  
  
2 years later flashed across the screen. This time everyone saw that they were in the underworld. They saw Phoebe and another girl walking away from here, "Come on Lisa!" Phoebe yelled smiling. They saw Cole and they could tell that behind the book he was reading he was laughing. "Your girlfriend can't take a joke." Phoebe said still smiling.  
Cole tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't, "I... (laughing) know." He said not taking his book down.  
"Ok, well, I'll see you later." She replied.  
He finally took the book down and said, "Ok, I'll see you at... 5:00 right?"  
"Yeah." She walked away and he went back to his book.  
  
10 years later flashed across the screen again. This time Phoebe was standing at the beach in a tank top and jeans, just staring at the water. She was crying too. "Phoebe?" Someone said. It was Lisa. Phoebe just stood there. Cole was next to Lisa. "Phoebe." She said again.  
"Pheebs." Cole finally said, "You have to stop this. It's been the same each year and..."  
Phoebe finally turned around, "What? I'm not allowed to be sad that my mom died?"  
"Phoebe..." Lisa started.  
"What?" Phoebe looked angry, "You guys can break up every month, but I can't grieve every year?" She shimmered away then.   
  
Phoebe was now shown looking around in the under world. "Cole!!" Phoebe walked on, "Cole?! Theresa have you seen Cole?" Phoebe asked her friend.  
"He was talking to Lisa over... there." Theresa pointed toward him.  
"Cole!" Phoebe yelled.  
Cole turned around and sighed as he watched her walk over, "What?"  
"Listen," She said as he started to walk away, she followed, "I'm sorry about what happened an hour ago, but..."  
"No your not." He interrupted, he kept walking.  
"Yes, I am." Phoebe said, "It's just I've been through so much..."  
"And you don't think that I haven't." Cole surprised her, "Phoebe, my mother killed my father when we were 8. My mother then decided that I was to be evil for the rest of my life. Then, just today after you said that, I went to see a friend of mine. You want to know what he showed me?" He asked.  
She just nodded.  
"My future." Cole said, "And you know what? My future is terrible... until that is I find you again..."  
"What do you mean again?" Phoebe asked.  
"You'll find out." He answered her, "Have you ever wanted to just leave?" He asked, "Just leave for a long time, not forever? Just to collect yourself?"  
"All the time..." Phoebe surprised herself by saying.  
"Well, this time I'm going to. Tomorrow, I leave." He told her.  
"But what about Lisa?" Phoebe asked.  
"I just broke up with her for good this time." Cole said.  
"Are you ever going to come back?" Phoebe looked down.  
"Yeah, I'll come back." He smiled.  
She just looked up and just took in that smile. He shimmered away and left her to figure out what he just said.  
  
The screen showed the next day now and they saw Cole with three of his friends. He was about to leave when he saw Phoebe just sitting there not looking at him. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "When are you coming back?" She asked.  
"Don't know." He looked ahead as she turned to face him. "Do you mind if I do something?" She looked at him and shook her head. He leaned over and kissed her. "I promise I'll come back." With that he got up, waved to his friends and shimmered.  
Phoebe sat there for a while, just taking in what had happened. She got up and left then.  
  
30... flashed on the screen, but Prue suddenly said, "Hold it." To her surprise it stopped. "How do we know what's happening during the time lapses though?"  
"During this next one I'm still gone and that's the most important thing that happens. Nothing else is." Cole said, surprising himself that he remembered.   
"Ok..." Prue said, "How do I make it go again?"  
"How about..." Piper suggested, "Go."  
  
30 years later flashed across the screen and it showed Phoebe and Lisa arguing. They looked the same as they did before. "Fine." Lisa said.  
"Ok." Phoebe replied.  
"Girls!" Someone yelled behind them making them jump, "Who wants to go on the next assignment?"  
"Hey Jack." They both said.  
"I'll go." Phoebe said, "What do I have to do?"  
"We need someone to make sure that a future white lighter doesn't die, because The Source says that he will help in the future to bring the end to himself and us."  
"Sounds simple enough." Phoebe said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared. She showed up not too far from a military camp, "God I hate war." She looked around and then snapped her fingers again. She saw the soldier that she had to "save". "Leo!" She whispered.  
"Phoebe?" He went over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Leo? You already know your future, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'm supposed to die today." Leo replied. He didn't look a bit scared.  
"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to stop you from dieing, but of course I can't change destiny." She laughed. "So instead, since were such good friends, you and I, I'm gonna bring you to where your supposed to die. Just tell me where."  
He said, "I'm supposed to be helping a wounded soldier. His name is Danny."  
"Ok. Danny here we come." She held his hand and snapped her other finger. They reappeared next to Danny and Leo started helping him.   
"I'll see you in the future, Phoebe." He laughed.  
"Bye Leo. Have a nice after life." She smiled and left.  
  
"Phoebe!!" Jack yelled.  
"What?!" She yelled back.  
"The person you were supposed to make sure didn't die... well, he died." He said, "And the Source isn't gonna be..."   
"Jack! Phoebe!" They heard someone yell.  
"Happy." Jack finished. He went pale.  
"Calm down." Phoebe said walking into a doorway. Jack followed.  
"Phoebe? That Leo character died." The Source said. "You were supposed to stop him from dieing and yet he still died."  
"Maybe he just found another way to die, cause after I left he was in perfect condition." Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe! Don't lie to me." The Source then said something in another language and Jack looked surprised and Phoebe looked angry.  
"That's it." Phoebe said as she walked out.  
"Phoebe! Phoebe! Come back!" Jack yelled.  
"Nope! That's it. If he thinks that I..." She kept on talking.  
Suddenly in the background you see Cole talking with Theresa. He hears Phoebe and looks up. She doesn't notice him. He starts to walk toward her and then stops and listens to what she's saying. "If he thinks that I'm just going to listen to that then I'm leaving." Cole watched as Jack ran after her and tried to convince her to stay. "No. I'm not staying here any longer." She said and then she snapped her fingers and disappeared.   
  
48 years later flashed across the screen. They watched as Phoebe was walking around in the underworld. Cole was watching her, but she didn't know that. She knew he was back though. She knew he came back the day she left. Suddenly she stopped and walked into a door. Cole followed. The Source looked at Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe turned and stared at Cole, then she turned towards the Source. "Phoebe, you betrayed us and you know what your fate is." The Source said.   
Cole looked away and Phoebe looked down. "Yeah. I know my fate." She replied, "But do you know yours?"   
The Source looked down on her confused, "What?"  
"It's just that the white lighter that I helped, he told me of his future before he died. He told me that he was to help witches in getting rid of The Source and all demons everywhere." She said her head still down.  
"So?" The Source asked. Cole looked at her confused.  
"There is a such thing as replacements." She looked up, held her hand up and something shot out of it and The Source became engulfed in flames. Phoebe looked at Cole and shimmered before anyone could get her. Right before she left she saw Cole smile.  
  
Phoebe walked up the steps of the manor. It looked the same and even had the same plants out front. She was just about to knock when Cole shimmered in front of her. "Don't go." He said.  
"I have to. I have to do this." Phoebe said.  
"I became good, Phoebe." Cole said, "That's my future with you."  
"I know that, but I have to go, Cole." Phoebe was on the verge of tears.  
"I'll go back to evil if you do." He said, "You know that."  
Phoebe nodded and looked down, "but we both will if I don't." She looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek. She looked at the door in front of her and sighed.   
"Phoebe?" Cole said. She looked at him. He bent down and kissed her. Right in the middle of the kiss, he shimmered. She looked around, then at the door. She sighed again and knocked.   
"Phoebe." It was Grams.  
"Yeah." Phoebe said, "Umm... you remember that memory potion that you and Kali made?"  
"Yes I do." Grams said.  
"Well, if you used it on me..." Phoebe paused, "It would make me, and anyone who knew me forget about my past right?"  
"Yes, Phoebe." Grams eyed her suspiciously.  
"Well, could you use it on me?" Phoebe asked.  
Grams looked surprised, "And who will you become, Phoebe?"  
"I don't care, just not me." She replied.  
"I know. How about you become Prue and Piper's younger sister. You look about sixteen and so when I give you the potion you just go to sleep and I will take care of the rest. Ok?"  
Phoebe sighed and said, "Yeah. Ok."  
Grams walked into the manor and Phoebe followed. They walked up toward the attic and Grams opened it with her powers. Inside, Phoebe watched as Grams opened a trunk and took out a small bottle. "Here." Grams said, "Drink this while I tell you whom you will be and then I'll take you to your new room. After you fall asleep, your past life will just seem like a dream."  
Phoebe took the bottle and drank it. Grams told her who she was to be, "Phoebe Halliwell. Prue and Piper's younger sister. Sixteen years old, and a rebel." She said more, but it was just specifics like birth date and other things. Grams led Phoebe to her room where she instantly fell asleep. Then she went downstairs and saw Prue and Piper talking in the kitchen. "Prue, Piper. I need to talk to you..." When they were both in the room with her, Grams said a spell, which put them in a trance, and told them who Phoebe was. She then said another spell so now they were out of the trance. To make sure they knew who Phoebe was Grams asked, "Piper, Prue do you know where Phoebe is?"  
Prue replied with, "I think she's in her room. I'll go check." Prue walked upstairs and then back down, "Yeah, she's sleeping Grams."  
"Thank you Prue. Good night both of you." Grams walked away.  
  
The white light faded and they all were a little surprised by what they saw. Cole was the first to break the silence, "How do we wake her up?" He asked.  
Leo looked toward Phoebe and said, "We have to find the witch who said the spell and have her reverse it."   
"So... do we scry for location?" Piper asked.  
"Yes. You start scrying, I'll go check with the Elders and Cole..." Cole looked up at Leo, "Watch Phoebe." With that, Leo orbed off and Piper and Prue left the room.  
"Phoebe?" Cole whispered to her, "I remember and you have to too. Fight this." He looked around and then back at Phoebe.  
  
Up there, Leo wasn't doing to well. "Leo, she's shielded herself so that we can't find her." One of the Elders said.   
Leo orbed back down to earth. "Piper! Prue!" They ran into the room. "They can't find her. She's shielded herself."   
"How are we supposed to find her then?" Piper asked.   
Prue walked away, into the living room, "Cole?"  
"Yeah?" He looked up at her.  
"We need your help." Piper and Leo looked surprised to hear her say that.  
"What do I do?" He asked.  
"Find the girl." Leo said.  
"It's suicide..." Cole looked at Phoebe, "but I'll do it." He shimmered.  
  
Cole looked around. He was in a local club that many demons came to let loose. "Thank god most demons don't know my human form." Cole thought. He saw one of his friends, Frank, come in. He was demon, but he was also the only one who knew where anyone could find Cole and he trusted him completely. "Hey Frank!" Cole called.   
Frank turned around, "Hey Bel... Cole."   
"I need your help with something." Cole said quickly.   
Frank looked at Cole, "This has to do with that witch doesn't it?" Cole nodded. "I don't know. I mean, you're my friend Cole and I can deal with keeping where you are a secret, but helping a witch... I don't know." Frank said.  
"Listen, she's not only a witch." Cole whispered.  
"What?" Frank looked surprised.  
"She's part demon." He answered, "You remember how I had this best friend, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember her name and neither could you?" Frank nodded. "This is her."  
Frank looked shocked at the idea. Then he said, "I'll help, but what do I have to do?"  
"Help me find this witch that cast the spell that's fatal to all witches who are part demon." Cole said.  
Frank thought for a second, and then said, "I've heard about it. I even know the girl. I'll take you to her if you want." Cole nodded. "Let's go."   
Cole stood up, "First we have to stop someplace." They both shimmered.   
  
Cole and Frank shimmered into the manor and saw Prue, Leo and Piper just sitting there in the kitchen waiting. "Who's that?" Frank asked pointing to Leo.   
"Leo, their white lighter." Cole said. He walked into the kitchen, "Hey." He said.   
"Where in hell..." Prue started.  
"Not in hell, close, but no." Cole and Frank laughed. The rest just smiled, they were happy that he could make a joke at this time, because then they knew he had a plan.  
"Ok... So who is this?" Piper asked gesturing towards Frank.  
"This is Frank, a friend of mine." Cole answered, "He knows the witch who cast the spell."  
"Prue." Prue smiled.  
"Piper." Piper said.  
"Leo." Leo shook his hand.  
"So you know who cast the spell and you know where she is?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah." Frank said, "I know her and I would also like to know if it's just me and Cole or is it all of us that are going."  
"I think it should be all of us. Make it five against one." Leo said.  
"Yeah." Frank said, "So who's shimmering with who?"  
"How about Leo and Piper come with me and Prue can go with you." Cole said.  
"No arguments here." Frank smiled.  
Prue smiled back sarcastically and said, "Fine."   
"Gotta..." Frank started.  
"Hold your hand. I know, I know." Prue interrupted taking his hand. They shimmered and Cole with Leo and Piper weren't far behind.   
  
Frank and Prue shimmered into a dark abandoned house. Prue started looking around, "What is it with demons and dark places?"  
Frank knew she wasn't asking him, but he couldn't help but answer, "They help us think."   
Prue looked at him suddenly, "Think? About what?" She asked turning away.  
"What we..." He stopped as Cole, Leo and Piper shimmered in.  
"So. Is she here?" Cole asked.  
"Not yet." Frank said, "She will be though right...(someone shimmers in) now."   
"Frank?" The girl asked.  
"Hattie." Frank said back. "What's up?"  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Looking for you. With a couple of... friends." He answered. That is when Hattie saw Cole, Leo, Piper and Prue.  
"Who are they?" She asked.  
"Oh, they're witches and a white lighter." He said.  
"He's not. I can tell." She said pointing to Cole.  
Frank turned to look at Cole and then he looked back at her, "It doesn't matter what they are, just what they want with you." He said, he was getting frustrated for some reason and Prue saw this.  
"What do they want with me?" Hattie asked.  
"We want to know why you cast that spell." Prue said cutting Frank off.  
"What... oh, that spell. To get back at someone." She answered.  
"Who? Because you're hurting our sister with this spell." Piper asked.  
Hattie looked at them, "An old friend of mine."  
"Can you please take the spell off?" Cole asked finally.  
Hattie looked at him, "Depends. What do I get for taking it off?"  
Frank looked at the others and walked towards them and whispered, "I can give her something that might be worth something to her."  
"What?" Prue asked.  
"A good word to the Source." Frank said.  
"She would do that? Take the spell off just because you'd give the Source a good word about her?" Piper asked.  
"I can say that she helped a demon. Phoebe, and me." Frank said.  
"Ok." They all said.  
Frank walked back towards Hattie, "All I can give you is my promise that I will tell the Source that you have helped two demons by taking this spell off."  
Hattie considered it for a minute and then said, "Ok. You've got yourself a deal." They shook hands and Hattie shimmered to somewhere.   
"So. Now what?" Prue asked.  
"We go back to your house and see if your sister is awake." Frank said, he held his hand out and Prue took it. They shimmered.  
Cole looked at Leo and Piper, "You two can orb now cant you?"   
"Yeah." Leo said holding onto Piper and they orbed. Cole looked around and shimmered.  
  
At the manor Prue, Frank and Cole shimmered and Piper and Leo orbed into the kitchen. Suddenly they heard someone gasp. "Phoebe." Prue whispered next to Frank. He watched as Prue, Piper and Leo ran into the living room.   
"Aren't you going to go too?" Frank asked Cole.  
"It's just..." He answered, "going to be strange. I mean I remember all these things about us, when we were kids."  
"It's gonna be fine." Frank said.  
"I got a question for you." Cole said.  
"What?" Frank eyed him suspiciously.  
"You like Prue don't you?" Cole smiled.  
"She seems like a handful and I..." Frank looked at Cole who was smiling, "Fine I like her ok."  
Cole, still smiling, left the kitchen. Frank followed. Phoebe was sitting up, listening to Prue and Piper who were talking at once. When, she saw Cole walk in she got up and went over to him, "Hi." He said.   
She hugged him and whispered, "I remembered too." He pulled back from the hug and kissed her. They sat down and Frank just stood there, not knowing what to do. He watched Prue smile at her sister, he smiled too glad that he could help get her sister back. He watched Phoebe and Cole sit down, "Thanks." She said to him.  
"It was nothing." Frank said.  
"No. It was something." Prue argued.  
"Are you arguing with me?" Frank smiled.  
"Yes I am." Prue smiled back. She got up and put her hands on her hip.  
He started walking towards her, "You're fighting a losing battle there." He kept getting closer and closer.  
"Am I?" Prue asked.  
He got so close that there was literally no space between them, "Ye..." He started to say "yeah", but just then Prue kissed him. He returned it no doubt. Piper, Leo, Cole and Phoebe left the room.   
  
Phoebe and Cole burst out laughing when they got to her room, "Looks like I'm not going to be the only one going out with a demon." Phoebe smiled.  
"Well, you weren't anyway. I was too." Cole said. They smiled and kissed.  
  
Leo and Piper walked into their room. "Tired?" asked Leo yawning.  
"Yep." Piper replied yawning too. They laid down in each other's arms and fell instantly asleep.   
  
Prue pulled back and looked at Frank. "Did I just do what I think I did?" She asked.  
Frank smiled, "Yeah." She smiled back and kissed him again.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe. "I have too much energy, I can't sleep." She told him.  
"Well, I can." Cole said, he yawned.  
"Go to sleep." She laughed. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
She smiled, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful life."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I might make a sequel to this. It depends. If I get more then 6 (random number) or more reviews asking for a sequel then I'll make one. If not then... well, there is no sequel. I might even make one if only a couple people ask. Well, see ya.  
Shannon  



End file.
